kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gombert Goodman
Gombert Dickens Anfred Goodman was a Fickolean philanthropist around the 1870s to 1890s who became a benefactor for many public institutions such as schools and hospitals, as well as places of worship for his Empranilist faith, and later weapons factories. Most of his wealth was inherited from his parents, John Gombert Goodman and Ennie Goodman Letterwoman, both of whom were property dealers in the Greater Ficko City area. Gombert was also known for murdering his own step brother, Sid Watsho, after a heated row over what should happen to their mother in her old age. For this act, Gombert was put in prison for 16 years and managed to reform the prison system after leaving by lobbying political movements. Gombert was also a great supporter of Ronnie Scamoon, the first president of Ficko, and made many donations to his campaign. Early Life Gombert was raised by his two parents, as well as their maid, John Dodgerfaughter, who infiltrated the underground operations of the Secret Service of Demark later in life. John Gombert, Gombert's father, was known to be affiliated with many crime organisations and bore tattoos signifying his affiliation. This was as a result of ties he had made as a young boy growing up in a gang town in Apporross, where the government of Plop had enforced a collectivist regime. Gombert was mostly aimed towards the arts, and trained to be a classical pianist and dog-organ tuner. His dreams were vanquished after the piano and dog-organs at his home were all sold to be for repairs after his pet dog, Vincent Massif, managed to bound through a wall. Marriage By age 27, in 1868, Gombert Goodman was married to Eva Hide, a local tax collector. Eva and Gombert became very close and Eva became preggo within two years. According to accounts from her diary, Gombert was rejoiced at this news. However, the following year Eva went missing and her whereabout nor her body were ever found. Some speculate she was murdered by Gombert. Philanthropy After the death of his wife, Gombert Goodman gave a large amount of his wealth (roughly 2/3) to different organisations such as the Empranilist church, the Scod School Starts charity, and to sponsoring projects such as education, housing and healthcare projects. All together, Gombert was supposed to have given away around S(q)250 million to such causes. Gombert Goodman was given the Mayoral Badge of Manjor Frankus, by Mayor Robert Cartwright Big-bones in 1876, for his charity work and fundraising. Goodman also bought the Old Women's working club and then gambled it away in 1887. Altercation with step-brother Gombert Goodman found his step-brother had been sleeping in one of his 17 houses and had him arrested and sent to prison for 44 days, the number of days he had been using Gombert's house without his knowledge. When he was freed, Gombert discovered that his brother Sid had been making payments from his account to a local care home where their mother had stayed, and had made arrangements for his father's funeral, which he had not been aware of. Gombert invited Sid back to his home under the guise of 'apology'. When Sid arrived he had concealed a dagger which he immediately revealed to Gombert, showing that he meant no harm. Then Gombert confronted him about his dealings, which Sid denied having knowledge of initially, and later admitted it was the right thing to do and worried that revealing this information to Gombert would have distracted him from his charity work. Gombert then proceeded to verbally abuse his brother, before stabbing him through the heart with a fire prod.